millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 20 (Germany)
It is twentieth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Starting from season 9, contestants are offered two game formats: classic with three lifelines, or risk with four lifelines (in this case the contest has €500 minimum amount only). Episodes * Episode 1+2 (20th August 2018) - Abi 2018 Special Verena Mair (€32.000) Lasse Petersen (€16.000) Lorena Galinski (€16.000) * Episode 3+4 (27th August 2018) - double episode Theresa Koch (€16.000) Joshua Schwarz/Parkin (€8.000) Michael Starosta (€32.000) * Episode 5+6 (31st August 2018) - 3. "Klugscheißer-Special" Maro-Marco Schmidt (€4.000) Dennis Wortmann (€32.000) Gesine Cohrs (€64.000) * Episode 7+8 (3rd September 2018) - double episode Janine Wispeler (€16.000) Lamin N´Dongo (€8.000) Maria-Irene Schröder (€64.000) * Episode 9+10 (10th September 2018) - "Das große Zocker-Special" Alexander Jahn (€1.000) Jannis Lange (€1.000) Jessica Teichelmann (€250.000) Lisa Bross (€1.000) * Episode 11+12 (14th September 2018) - 10. Überraschungs-Special Gabi Schawohl (€125.000) Philipp Flasch (€4.000) Sandra Thielsch (€32.000) * Episode 13+14 (17th September 2018) - double episode Jasmin Capuano (€64.000) Andreas Schreck (€32.000) Malin Edwards (€8.000) * Episode 15+16 (24th September 2018) - double episode - 1. Oktoberfest Special Daniel Luchsbacher (€500) Carolin Sabath (€32.000) Michaela Maier (€500.000) * 37th Celebrity Special (22nd November 2018) Sascha Schmitz (€64.000) Armin Rohde (€32.000) Nelson Müller (€64.000) Judith Williams (€500) * Episode 17+18 (17th December 2018) - Christmas Special Angela Jehring (€16.000) Brigitte Karger (€32.000) Jennifer Lausen (€64.000) * Episode 19+20 (21st December 2018) - Christmas Special Sandra Sperlinger (€64.000) Andreas Segl (€125.000) Doris Vollkommer (continued) * Episode 21+22 (28th December 2018) - New Year's Special Doris Vollkommer (€125.000) Mazdak Saberi (€16.000) Omid Bayat (€8.000) * Episode 23+24 (7th January 2019) - Das Hüttengaudi 2019 - Special Martin Reuscher (€32.000) Katja Gericke (€16.000) Kristian Schneider (€16.000) * Episode 25 (11th January 2019) Raphael Brecht (€16.000) Sophie Müller (continued) * Episode 26+27 (14th January 2019) - "Das grosse Zocker-Special" Ingo Scholz (€250.000) Michaela Barisic (continued) * Episode 28+29 (18th January 2019) - "Das grosse Zocker-Special" Michaela Barisic (€250.000) André Schur (€1.000) Benjamin Gallusser (€1.000) * Episode 30+31 (18th February 2019) - double episode Sophie Müller (€32.000) Andreas Reck (€64.000) Sandra Harloff (€8.000) Benjamin Lange (continued) * Episode 32+33 (25th February 2019) - double episode Benjamin Lange (€64.000) Normen Hänel (€64.000) Sarah Bothfeld (continued) * Episode 34+35 (4th March 2019) - Faschings-Special Sarah Bothfeld (€500) Desiree Krause (€500) Steffen Glor (€16.000) Insa Steinebach (€64.000) * Episode 36+37 (11th March 2019) - "Das Nesthocker-Special" Malte Schulze (€64.000) Norbert Pany (€0) Sven Mayer (€16.000) Fabian Kranz (€16.000) * Episode 38+39 (1st April 2019) - double episode Luigi Tassone (€8.000) Vincent Englert (€16.000) Simon Zastrow (€16.000) Jill Tammling (continued) * Episode 40+41 (8th April 2019) - double episode Jill Tammling (€32.000) Tobias Pietsch (€500) Marina Rupp (€64.000) * Episode 42+43 (29th April 2019) - 2. Lehrer-Special Elisabeth Gerstner (€500) Jörg Dewitz (€8.000) Alexander von Alten-Bockum (€125.000) * Episode 44+45 (6th May 2019) - "Das große Zocker-Special" Clemens Wolf (€125.000) Hjördis Levnajic (€125.000) * Episode 46+47 (13th May 2019) - 1. Muttertags-Special Andrea Bringenberg (€64.000) Madeleine Stredak (€64.000) * Episode 48+49 (20th May 2019) - double episode Jonas Schönberger (€8.000) Elias Gövert (€64.000) Daria P. Tahmasebi Dezfouli (€4.000) Tilmann Meinshausen (continued) * Episode 50+51 (27th May 2019) - double episode Tilmann Meinshausen (€500) Ellen Marquardt (€32.000) Lars Bente (€64.000) * 38th Celebrity Special (3rd June 2019) Julius Brink (€64.000) Smudo (€32.000) Sophia Thomalla (€125.000) Tim Mälzer (€125.000) Category:German series